


Scene VI: The Way of Nobility

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: In Pursuit of a Thief [6]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Mongol Invasion, Class Differences, Courtship, F/M, Pretty Kimono, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: In which Yuna moves into the Sakai estate to begin her training as a noblewoman under Jin, while Lord Shimura begins to hear rumours about Jin's courtship.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Series: In Pursuit of a Thief [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136030
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Scene VI: The Way of Nobility

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Scene 6, where Yuna officially begins her training to pretend to be a noblewoman!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Jin’s arrival at the forge the next morning is a pleasant surprise for both Yuna and Taka, but certainly not unwelcome. After all, Taka has just recently finished refining the Sakai steel, so his timing was more than perfect.

“I hope your evening was well, Yuna,” Jin tells her as he enters the forge.

“It went fine,” Yuna says with a smile. “How was yours?”

“It was calm,” Jin says. “I wrote back to my uncle, informing him about my courtship with you. I told him that your name is Lady Yuna Fujita, the heir of Clan Fujita from the Katsumoto region of Iki Island, and that you are residing at my estate right now.”

“Already? Isn’t that forbidden among nobles?”

“Not really, actually. On the contrary, it is expected for nobles to house visiting noble clans.”

Before Yuna can say anything else, that’s when Taka approaches with the Sakai katana and tanto in his hands.

“Your blades are ready, my lord,” he says, holding them out with a bow. “I’ve made them much sharper than ever before. None of your enemies will stand a chance against you.”

Jin takes his time to examine the blades, admiring the way they shine in the light of the forge. Indeed, the blades certainly look much more refined and polished, and Yuna can practically  _ hear _ how sharp they are now.

“This is excellent work, Taka,” Jin tells him, sheathing the blades before tucking them into his obi. “I am in your debt.”

“Not at all, my lord,” Taka says bashfully. “It was an honour to be able to work on them.”

Yuna can’t hide the smile that crosses her face.

Then, Taka’s cheeks flush as he speaks again.

“My lord, I couldn’t help but overhear you talking to my sister,” he admits. “Why are you claiming that she’s a noblewoman from Iki Island?”

This time, Yuna answers.

“Jin’s uncle wants to marry him off to a noblewoman from the mainland,” she explains. “And he’s not too thrilled with that idea, so he’s pretending that I’m a noblewoman of a minor clan from Iki Island.”

“And I’m planning on bringing her to my estate, so that I can teach her how to act like a noble,” Jin continues, giving Taka a meaningful look. “And I’m more than willing to teach you as well, Taka.”

Taka looks at them both in surprise, but then slowly shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t be able to,” he declines respectfully. “I mean no offense, but you would be better off pretending that I was Yuna’s retainer or something like that. I’ll never be able to uphold a charade in front of the jito.”

Damn, Yuna had almost forgotten about that. As much as she loves Taka, he absolutely cannot act like he’s someone else, even if his life depended on it.

There’s no way the jito would even be remotely convinced that Taka is a nobleman.

“He’s right, Jin,” Yuna agrees. “Taka isn’t very good at acting. And besides, I don’t want anything to happen to him if the jito discovers who he really is.”

Jin frowns thoughtfully. “I suppose you’re both right,” he agrees. “But would you be willing to relocate to the estate?”

“I feel like that might spread the wrong kinds of rumours,” Taka points out. “But when the time comes for me to pretend to be Yuna’s retainer, I’ll gladly go to the estate.”

“As you wish, Taka,” Jin says. “Then I will make sure your sister is treated well in my home.”

He turns to Yuna. “Have you gotten your things ready?” he asks.

“I don’t have much,” Yuna admits. “Especially in terms of clothes.”

“Do not worry about clothes,” Jin reassures her with a glint of good humour. “I will see to it that you have plenty to wear.”

Yuna smiles briefly, then turns to Taka. “I’ll try and visit you whenever I can, okay?” she asks.

“Yes,” Taka says, smiling at her. “I hope everything goes well for you both. And good luck, Yuna.”

* * *

The estate of Clan Sakai is quite a lovely place.

Trees of white flowers adorn the grounds of the estate, their white petals drifting to the ground almost like snow, and despite the large size of the manor house, it’s not as opulent as Yuna had imagined it to look.

When they enter through the gates into the complex, an elderly woman approaches them both, giving Jin a warm smile before bowing.

As she stands upright, the woman then takes notice of Yuna.

“You must be the woman that Lord Sakai has been courting,” she says, and something about her reminds Yuna of the kind old grandmas from their childhood in Yarikawa.

“Yes,” Yuna says, returning the smile. “My name is Yuna.”

“This is Yuriko, the caretaker of Clan Sakai,” Jin introduces. “She knows about our courtship, and she will help you if you need anything. She will show you to the guest chambers, and she will bring you to my study once you are settled.”

“Of course,” Yuriko says, turning to the manor. “Please, if you will follow me, Yuna.”

Yuna follows the caretaker into the estate building, taking her shoes off in the entrance area, and she can’t help but admire the subtle opulence of the interiors. Every single shoji screen door looks almost new, with no holes in the translucent sheets, and the lattice seems much stronger than what would be found in a peasant’s home.

It doesn’t take too long before they arrive at the guest chambers, and Yuna looks around the furnishings as she enters.

The room is decently-sized, with a shoji door that is opened just a crack to let a stream of light filter in. The rest of the room is enclosed by fusuma panels painted with scenes of deer wandering amidst a bamboo forest, and upon the tatami floor is a soft futon bed. And set against the left fusuma panel is a kimono stand for her clothes.

As she sets down her sword, bow, and quiver of arrows in the corner, Yuna can’t help but feel incredibly out of place in this room.

“How do you like your room?” Yuriko asks.

Yuna nods, feeling a little bit awkward. “It feels so… strange,” she admits. “I never thought I’d ever get to stay in a room like this. I feel like a fish out of water.”

“That’s perfectly fine,” Yuriko chuckles. “But I’m sure you will get used to living like this soon enough.”

She’s not sure how to feel about it, so she just offers a nod as a response.

After settling in somewhat, Yuriko escorts Yuna to Jin’s study, knocking on the door and informing him of her presence once they’ve arrived there.

“Come in, Yuna,” Jin tells her.

Once Yuriko takes her leave, Yuna slides the door open before stepping inside and closing it again.

Jin is writing something at his desk. Yuna finds herself admiring his neat and exquisite calligraphy, though not for too long.

She watches as he sets down the brush and looks up, before he gestures her to sit across from him.

“Have you settled in well?” Jin asks.

“I feel very out of place here, actually,” Yuna confesses. “Why did you summon me here?”

“Right.” Jin puts his writing tools and paper aside. “I was thinking that today, I could start off by teaching you about polite speech and how to speak like a noblewoman.”

Yuna nods slowly. “I guess it doesn’t sound so bad,” she says. “But I know nothing about what it entails.”

“I shall teach you,” Jin reassures her with a smile. “And by the time we’re finished, you will make even Murasaki Shikibu envious of your manner of talking.”

Now that’s certainly an ambitious goal.

“Then let’s get started,” Yuna tells him.

“Of course.”

Just like with sword fighting, Jin proves to be a great teacher in the Way of Speaking Like a Noble, as she comes to dub this training in her mind. They’ve only started one training session and Yuna can already see how cultured he is.

She’d never realized just how well-spoken Jin can be, but listening to him speak so formally and eloquently is quite the surprise, in all honesty. He’s clearly well-read and educated, and his formal speech sounds almost like music to her ears.

It comes so naturally to him, just like sword-fighting.

For Yuna, however, formal speech quickly proves to be a struggle. She cannot keep her voice light and delicate; it feels so fake and unnatural. But even without that tone, some parts of formal speech are just so tough.

She’d never thought that there could be so many  _ rules _ on how to speak, how to address others, how to address  _ herself…  _ it’s all so complicated.

“Why don’t you try introducing yourself?” Jin suggests after a while.

Yuna clears her throat, then straightens up before speaking. “My name is Yuna Fujita, daughter of Lord Fujita.” Her voice is barely soft, but it seems passable enough. “It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord.”

_ Great. And now I feel weird. _

“You did well, Yuna,” Jin praises her sincerely. “I know it wasn’t very easy, but with practice, I’m sure you’ll get better.”

Yuna sighs. “I never knew that there were so many rules,” she says.

“Even I had some difficulties when I was a boy,” Jin admits. “Why don’t you take a break now?”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Yuna says, trying not to sound too eager. “I’ll head back to my own room, then.”

With that, she takes her leave and heads back down the hall to her chambers.

Never has she imagined that one day, she would actually get anywhere close to a samurai lord’s estate, let alone see the inside of it. But she has to admit, the Sakai estate is quite a lovely residence, especially with the white trees and the peaceful rock garden that surrounds the building.

And yet, it still feels like a dream to be here.

Yuna enters her room but immediately goes to the porch outside and sits down, her back resting against the column. She stares out at the sky, a sigh spilling from her lips as she admires the white trees all around the estate.

From tomorrow onwards, she will really have to practice her charade as a noblewoman from ‘Clan Fujita’ from the Katsumoto region of Iki Island.

It’ll be tough, but the thought of being able to wear fine silk kimonos, have good food, and even sleep in a proper bed practically makes up for it.

And honestly, a part of her can’t help but feel a little… excited. 

The time passes by rather fast, and right as evening arrives, that’s when she notices Jin making his way down the porch towards her.

His hair is still in its usual topknot, but he’s changed out of his kimono and kataginu into a silver yukata with crane motifs upon the silk, and a short black haori draped over his shoulders.

As he draws closer, that’s when Yuna happens to notice how the plunging neckline of his yukata exposes a little bit of his well-toned torso, and she can’t help but let her eyes linger upon that space of exposed skin.

And in the soft glow of the evening light, he looks quite stunning.

_ Is there anything about this man that isn’t so splendid? _ She can’t help but wonder, watching as Jin sits down on the porch next to her.

“What are you doing here?” she asks.

“I like to take a walk in the evenings after my bath, especially in the summer months,” Jin tells her.

He looks so at peace right now, and Yuna finds herself thinking about how much she wants to see that expression more often.

“You have a nice home,” Yuna tells him with a soft smile.

“I’m glad you like it,” Jin says, staring out at one of the white trees. “I’ll be honest, though. I’m still not very used to living here on my own.”

Yuna raises an eyebrow. Well, she certainly hadn’t expected to hear that.

“I spent my childhood days here when my parents were alive,” Jin explains, sounding rather wistful. “After my father died, my uncle took me in as his ward, so I did most of my growing up at his castle until the day I ascended to head of Clan Sakai.”

Ah, now that makes sense.

“What was Castle Shimura like?” Yuna asks.

“Very beautiful,” Jin says, his gaze softening. “You could see Mount Kubara from the main keep, and the whole complex is surrounded by maple trees. And it’s not too far from Omi Village either, which meant that I wasn’t completely cut off from my birthplace.”

And again, he looks so wistful right now, especially when talking about his uncle.

Deciding to change the subject, Yuna speaks again.

“Yuriko is quite sweet,” she tells him.

Now, a fond smile crosses Jin’s face, and it looks so sweet and genuine.

“She’s been like a mother to me ever since my own mother died,” Jin says fondly. “Don’t be fooled by her kindness, though. She can be quite scary when angry.”

Yuna laughs. “I can believe that,” she says.

A comfortable silence hangs in the air, and as Jin gazes out at the evening sky, Yuna allows herself to silently admire him.

He really is a beautiful man. As a samurai, he is no doubt formidable, a force of nature to be reckoned with in battle. As a nobleman, he is eloquent, well-educated, and very graceful. But all of that is just a mask that Jin has gotten used to wearing.

And really, Yuna has come to like who Jin Sakai is beneath his mask: a kind, soft-spoken man with the sweetest of smiles; someone who cares so much, who feels so much, but who can never show the extent of his emotions because of his rank.

For him to remove that mask around Yuna… it’s quite an honour.

“My lord. Lady Yuna.”

A servant interrupts the moment, and both Yuna and Jin turn just in time to see a servant standing on the porch.

“What is it, Taichi?” Jin asks.

“Dinner is prepared,” Taichi informs them both.

“Right.” Jin stands up, and Yuna follows suit.

“Yuriko will show you the baths now,” Jin tells her. “Once you’ve bathed and changed, she will bring you to the dining room.”

Yuna nods. “Alright, then.”

Then, as if struck by some strange impulse, Yuna quickly steps closer to Jin before leaning up to press a kiss upon the scar on his cheek before stepping back.

Jin blinks, his hand slowly coming up to his scar as he stares at her speechlessly.

Yuna returns his surprised stare with a soft smile.

“I’ll see you at dinner, Lord Sakai,” she says coyly.

With that, she turns and re-enters her chamber, feeling like a lovesick teenage girl as she smiles to herself.

Being courted like a noblewoman doesn’t sound so bad after all.

* * *

Two days have passed since Yuna has come to live in the Sakai estate, and Jin still cannot forget the feeling of her warm lips against his scar, or the rush of heat that had spread across his face afterwards.

It’s such a bold gesture towards a man of his rank, and almost completely unexpected from someone like Yuna.

And yet, he’d be lying if he’d said that he didn’t like it.

Today, Jin is helping her with her mannerisms and in getting used to wearing formal kimono, of which his mother had left behind plenty. Yuriko had been kind enough to keep them well-preserved in memory of his mother, but he’d never imagined that he would be using them in this way.

It’s actually the first time he’s seeing Yuna outside of her usual attire, and she looks quite stunning. Her hair, already washed yesterday, has been combed into a free-flowing style that spills past her shoulders. And instead of her usual attire, she wears an indigo kimono with plum blossom motifs upon the silk, and a lavender-coloured obi around her waist.

“How does the kimono feel?” Jin asks, escorting her down the path towards Omi Lake.

Yuna shrugs. “It feels a bit… different,” she admits. “I’ve never worn anything made of pure silk before.”

“It suits you,” Jin tells her sincerely. “You look splendid, Yuna.”

A soft smile crosses Yuna’s face. “Thank you, Jin,” she says.

During the walk to Omi Lake, Jin makes sure to explain how a noblewoman carries herself, and has Yuna practice out those mannerisms.

Even though it’s clearly challenging for her, there’s a sincere effort that Jin appreciates, much like what she had shown when practicing her formal speech two days ago.

“Tell me, Jin,” Yuna says as they arrive at Omi Lake. “Are we foregoing my weapons training to focus on acting like a noblewoman?”

“Not at all,” Jin reassures her. “We’ll still continue our weapons training together, but we’ll be balancing it out with this kind of training as well.”

Yuna nods slowly, looking rather thoughtful for a moment. “Do you think I could easily pass as a noblewoman?” she asks.

Jin takes a moment to consider his answer.

It’s true that Yuna is not very used to some of the mannerisms and behaviours that would be expected of a noblewoman, but her willingness to learn is something that will definitely pay off later on. It’s shown in her fighting skills, so it’ll certainly show in her mannerisms as well.

Besides, Yuna wouldn’t be the first unconventional samurai wife on this island. After all, Lady Masako had been a peasant before she’d married Lord Adachi, and she’s also got a hardened spirit that has helped her in numerous conflicts.

“I’m not quite sure how to answer your question,” Jin admits. “But like I said before, you and Lady Masako have a lot in common, which means I’m sure others will warm up to you in the future.”

“But what if your uncle finds out the truth about me?” Yuna asks.

“Even if he discovers the truth, that won’t be enough to stop me from seeing you,” Jin says, giving her a soft smile. “You mean a lot more than any social expectations of my rank.”

Yuna looks stunned for a moment before her eyes soften slightly. “That… That means a lot to me,” she says with a soft chuckle. “Knowing that I’m more important than the opinions of other nobles.”

“I meant what I said,” Jin continues, taking her hand in his own. “Other people’s scorn will never stop me from being with you.”

A chuckle escapes from Yuna. “I’m going to be the luckiest woman in all of Tsushima,” she teases.

“Then that means I’ll be the luckiest man on this island,” Jin says playfully, kissing her fingertips again, smiling at how she blushes from the gesture.

Truthfully, he already feels like the luckiest man in all of Tsushima. To court a woman as extraordinary as Yuna is a privilege he’d never imagined that he’d ever experience in his entire life, and he can’t help but wonder just what he’s done to be so fortunate.

Yuna is honest, genuine, and there’s something about her that makes Jin feel so at ease whenever he’s around her. She can easily see past the mask he wears on a daily basis, and knowing this means that he doesn’t feel as pressured to live up to a certain image that is expected of him.

He’s not sure how he can describe this warmth and fondness that he feels towards Yuna right now. But maybe he’ll find the words eventually.

“We should get back to practicing,” Jin says, suddenly recalling why he’d brought her out here.

“R-Right,” Yuna says, straightening up.

And as Jin continues to coach Yuna in her manners and behaviour, he can’t bring himself to care about the curious looks they get from people who are passing by.

There’s no doubt that rumours are going to spread now, and his uncle will come to hear of this courtship. And yet Jin cannot find it in himself to worry about it.

Because nothing else can compare to the beauty of spending an afternoon with Yuna at Omi Lake right now.

* * *

Evenings at Castle Shimura are always a splendid sight. With the fiery colours of the evening sky, the numerous maple trees surrounding the complex almost appear to be on fire.

But Lord Shimura has more pressing matters to attend to right now, so there is no time to admire the sky or the maple trees.

Sitting at his desk in the main keep, situated in front of the elaborate painting of two egret birds in a lake, Shimura reads through the letter that his nephew had written to him, a frown crossing his face as he reads a particular passage over again.

_ He’s already courting a woman in Omi Village…  _ Shimura thinks to himself, setting the scroll down.  _ That explains some of the gossip I’ve heard so far. _

He’s heard a myriad of gossip regarding Jin’s courtship, and at first, he hadn’t believed it. After all, he’s seen how Jin had been disinterested when meeting the daughters of various clans at many gatherings, so for him to willingly start courting someone had been quite unbelievable.

But now, even his own kashindan and soldiers are talking about this courtship that Jin is engaging in, and Jin’s letter to him has only confirmed it for real.

And as it turns out, the woman he’s courting isn’t even from Tsushima or the mainland. She’s of a minor noble clan from Iki Island.

_ He always manages to find unusual company, doesn’t he…  _

Setting down the letter, Shimura turns his attention to Kajomaru Tomohiro, the member of his kashindan who delivered the letter to him, who is sitting in seiza a few feet away from the desk.

When Kajomaru had arrived with the letter, he had told Shimura that he’d heard some unusual gossip about the woman whom Jin Sakai is courting, and he can’t help but feel a little curious about this.

“What have you heard about this woman who Lord Sakai has decided to court?” Shimura asks.

Kajomaru nods, keeping his gaze cast downwards. “As I had mentioned before, she is said to be a noblewoman from Iki Island,” he says. “But she and Lord Sakai seem to spend more time riding around Tsushima and sparring with one another than actually engaging in a courtship… unless sparring  _ is  _ their preferred courtship, that is.”

Shimura frowns.

He shouldn’t be too concerned by that, considering that’s one of the many things that Lord Adachi had done when he’d courted Masako. But the timing of this courtship, for it to happen around the time that Shimura had made arrangements for Lord Oga and his daughter, Lady Shizuka Oga, to sail to Tsushima for an arranged marriage between Jin and Lady Shizuka…

Something about it is rather strange.

“You are dismissed, Kajomaru,” Shimura says.

Kajomaru bows and departs.

Shimura rises to his feet before heading to the ladder to return to his bed chambers for the evening as an idea forms in his mind.

It’s been a while since he’d last visited the Sakai estate, and it’s been even longer since he’d last visited Omi Village.

Perhaps he could make some time to pay his nephew a little visit, along with some company from the mainland.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like how the game had made the former towns of Izuhara, Toyotama, and Kamiagata into regions of Tsushima, I chose to do the same with the former town of Katsumoto, located in Iki Island, and pretended that it is a region of that island.
> 
> And with that, Yuna has officially started noblewoman-training, and has also met Yuriko! I definitely cannot wait to see where this goes from here!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
